Pixie Hollow (online game)
Pixie Hollow Online was an MMORPG from Disney Online (PixieHollow.com). Players could create a Fairy or Sparrow Man character and play as him or her and participate in events, complete quests, shop, dress up, collect ingredients, play mini-games, earn talent points, choose an animal friend, chat, host a party, earn badges, and more. Create a Fairy Prior to November 10, 2011 you could create up to three fairies or sparrow men. Now only members whom created a fairy as a member before the date of this change can have three fairies per account. There is a minimal amount of hairstyles that you can start with, but you can get more later as you collect ingredients. You can also choose one of these talents for your fairy or sparrow man: Tinker, Water, Garden, Light, and Animal. The creation process has drastically changed over the years, and some of the changes are frowned upon, such as the option to make a custom outfit at your arrival being taken away and the hairstyle limit. Quests Main Article: List of Pixie Hollow Quests There were quests that you could accept from famous fairies such as Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Kit, Marina, and Elixa. Games There are mini-games scattered all around Pixie Hollow's meadows. While all players could play levels Easy, Medium, Hard, and Royal, a membership was required to "Play All" (playing all the levels in chronological order). There were also multiplayer games that can be played at parties (exception of Animal Derby) and ingredient rewards that change each season. *Animal Derby * Butterfly Painter *Bubble Bounce *Crazy Cakes *Gem Juggle *Harvest Hustle *Fairy Fireworks *Firefly Light-Up *First Flight *Petal Pick-Up *Pinecone Pop *Seed Sorter *Snowflake Sweep *Snowy Lullaby *Sunbeam Bend *Tinker Toss *Two for Tea *Vidia's Daily Spin *Water Web Events Main Article: List of Pixie Hollow Events Events were where players of Pixies Hollow could celebrate mainland-like holidays with their friends. Some events also featured special collections for purchase released in shops, free special items, and seasonal badges. Since the locks of membership/diamonds have raised, events have become less useful to people who do not pay a membership. For example, free players could not visit the ballroom, therefore could not get the special gift that is granted inside. Free players also have locks on most badges, such as member only quests. Events and their dates: * Art Month (January) * Sweet Week (First Week of February) * Fairy Friendship Festival (February after Sweet Week) * Spring Preparation Quest (Early March) * Spring Disaster (March before Spring) * Spring Celebration (Rest of March) * Silly Days (Depends on the year, corresponded with Spring Celebration in 2013) * Mermaid Party (April 2013, corresponded with Silly Days in previous years) * Never Dove Egg Hunt (April) * Animal Mother's Day (May) * Garden Tea Party (June before Summer) * Camp Pixie Dust (Summertime) * Great Games (Spring 2009 and Summer 2010) * Summer Splash Party (August) * End of Summer Sparkler (Early September) * Changing of the Leaves (September before Autumn) * Autumn Equinox (Rest of September) * Animal Masquerade (October) * Fairy Feast (November) * Great Winter Light Up (December before Winter) * Winter Wonderland Party (Rest of December) * Movie Event (around the time a new Tinkerbell movie is released, different every year) Payment *Pixie Diamonds *Membership Clickables Clickables were toys players could buy that would be able to interact with the game. These came in the forms of fake jewelry and other things of that sort. There was also a handheld game. Meadows Meadows were places you could fly with your fairy in, gather, complete quests, and access shops or games. The meadows include: *Havendish Square *Fairy Coliseum Spring Meadows: *Cherryblossom Heights *Neverberry Thicket *Springtime Orchard *Treetop Bend *Dewdrop Vale Summer Meadows: *Sunflower Gully *Neverfruit Grove *Palm Tree Cove Autumn Meadows: *Acorn Summit *Maple Tree Hill *Cottonpuff Field *Pumpkin Patch Winter Meadows: *Snowcap Glade *Evergreen Overlook *Chilly Falls Special Event Meadows: *Mermaid Grotto *Frosted Forest *Ice Palace Never Council The Never Council was a group of fairies that were made by the creators of the game. They consist of: *Sweet Pea *Marina *Slate *Kit * Tabby Fun Facts about the NC include: #Marina recently changed her hairstyle from what it originally was. #Slate is not actually an original character, as he was added during the time Sparrow Men were released. #Sweet Pea's necklace has a "Hidden Mickey". #Kit is the only fairy to have a tattoo (what she claims is a birthmark). #Only Kit and Marina have quest homes, as Slate and Sweet Pea do not. # Tabby had been answering Pixie's questions regarding present day or future events. # Slate rarely posts in the Never News and didn't even appear in the 2012 Camp Pixie Dust picture in the Never News! Shops and Crafting Areas Shops were where you could buy items for your fairy, specifically in a collection. Nooks/Kitchens were crafting areas where you could bake/tailor/tinker items to practice or get for your fairy. This includes: Shops: *Gale's Outfitters-Mixed and matched looks with classic outfits and famous fairy outfits *Summit Style-Stylish outfits for fairies *Pixie Post Office-Modern like outfits that can be sent to others *Coal's Clothiers-Stylish outfits and accessories for sparrow men *Cassie's Costume Shop-Theater costumes and important event outfits *Zephyr's Zoom Room-Racing gear *Harmony's Sweet Shop-Title tells you what it sells *Phoebe's Party Favors-Party decorations and house games *Garden Supply-Seeds *Queen's Boutique-Formal, expensive gowns *Schelly's Shears-Hairstyles and colors *Bella's Baubles-Accessories for fairies *Neville's New Homes-Homes and large decorations (like staircases) *Ember's Essentials-Mixed and matched themes with classic decorations *Beck's Animal Nursery-Animal friends *Daisy's Dyes-Title tells you * Treetop Housewares-Decorations * Prism's Pixie Spa-Skin tones, faces, eye colors and wings Retired Shops: * Brook's Basics-Basic outfits non members can buy, simple talent outfits * Gavin's Gear-Accessories for sparrow men * Harmony's Home Collection-Decorations * Colette's Colors-Brown and neutral dyes * Prism's Paints-Blue and purple dyes * Sunny's Shades-Yellow and green dyes Nooks: *Bobbin's Tailoring Nook *Mendy's Tailoring Nook *Copper's Tinkering Nook *Dulcie's Kitchen Policies and Rules Code Of Conduct: As the game is meant for children to also enjoy, there are four simple rules you must obey when playing. These consist of: #'Always be kind and respect other Fairies.' The Never Council does not tolerate any swearing, cheating, bullying, begging for virtual gifts or any kind of mean or inappropriate behavior. Any Fairy who does not follow these rules while playing will be dealt with appropriately. #'Never reveal any of your real world personal information.' The best way to make sure you stay safe online is to NEVER share your real name, phone number, home address, e-mail, social networking site information, or pictures of yourself with ANYONE. Also never exchange account information such as your member name or password with anyone under any circumstances. #'Chat nicely with other Fairies.' The Never Council will not permit talk about drugs, sex, race, or topics that may disturb other Fairies. Any Fairy who does not respect the peace of Pixie Hollow will be asked to leave the game. #'No cheating.' Any use of third party programs is not allowed. Fairies who use any third party programs while playing risk being permanently banned from the game. (for more info please read their FAQs) Closing On August 20th, 2013, the Never Council announced that the game would close on September 19th, 2013 (this was scheduled for two of Disney's other MMORPGs, Pirates Online and Toontown). As a "thank you" for all the players, they allowed all accounts free unlimited member access until the closing. Though it was stated that the reason for closing was to focus on mobile apps and their soon to be only online world, Club Penguin, this is not the only reason behind the close, as they also were closing the games because of all the money they wasted making Disney Infinity, which in itself officially closed on March 3rd, 2017. The Closing FAQ by Disney can be found here. Read More Disney Online Worlds Guides Wiki - Pixie Hollow Wikipedia - Pixie Hollow (online game) Category:Games Category:Pixie Hollow Online Category:Video Games